


The bond that united us ((DISCONTINUADO FOR NOW))

by Shisune10



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale, Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Alternate Universe - Inktale, Angst, Bad Puns, Blood and Violence, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gore, Humor, Multi, Oral Sex, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shisune10/pseuds/Shisune10
Summary: Treating animals is your thing, it's your passion, you just wanted to get home, relax, watch TV with your brothers while they ate and enjoyed the rest of the day. You did not expect to hear noises in the basement to investigate and discover many skeletons discussing, a flower with anger problems, a girl and a genocidal ghost girl in your room, I think the rest will have to wait a little longer...





	1. I need a Betta

**Author's Note:**

> A note before continuing. You can start reading this and say: "Hey, wait, you said reader, but here I see that the protagonist has a name? Wtf?" You're right. the reader has a name. Because each fic that I read in the point of view of the reader, when they are going to say your name and I see "___" Y / N, etc, that always gets me a little crazy. Then the reader has a name! But you can change it! Find and replace the name with yours and BAM! Problem solved.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! :3

It is not a chapter!

You see, my English is not very good, my story is Spanish.

I need someone who knows Spanish to help me pass the story to English, if someone could help me please!

When I get someone to help me with this problem, I will publish Chapter 1, I assure you that you will like it, but until then I will have to wait for someone to help me. T_T

 

                **____________________**

 

**UPDATED NOTE!!**

I did not find someone to help me with the translations, but if I have to wait until I find one, that would be a long time and I do not want you to wait too long just for that.  
  
So I decided that if someone helped me with spelling, grammar and other errors that might be in the story, that would be great.


	2. Skeletons, children and flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You arrive home and you hear noises from the basement, what you find inside, you did not expect it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note before continuing. You can start reading this and say: "Hey, wait, you said reader, but here I see that the protagonist has a name? Wtf?" You're right. the reader has a name. Because each fic that I read in the point of view of the reader, when they are going to say your name and I see "___" Y / N, etc, that always gets me a little crazy. Then the reader has a name! But you can change it! Find and replace the name with yours and BAM! Problem solved.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! :3

"Where the hell are we ?!"

"It seems like in a basement."

"Thanks, I had not noticed."

"There was no need for sarcasm."

"WHY ARE THERE MANY LIKES TO ME ?!"

"I do not know, I would like to know."

"WOWIE! OTHER EQUALS TO ME! THAT JUST WANTS TO MEAN THAT ... I'VE BEEN CLONED !! "

"Heh heh heh heh did not think they did that brother."

"This is not cool".

"Shut up parasite."

"That's not kind brother!"

**\---------------------------------------------------**

"Finally free!"

You said as you left the veterinary clinic and raised your arms to the air, you were all day watching and dealing with dogs and cats, among other animals. Do not misunderstand, you loved animals but you needed rest.

"It's time to go home and relax on the comfortable sofa."

You walked to the parking lot where your car was, you entered the car and started driving near the outskirts of the city. After half an hour driving, you can see in the distance a large mansion surrounded by a forest, your brothers and you managed with much effort to buy it a few years ago and do some remodeling. Passing through the main door and parking the car in the garage, you entered the house closing the door behind you, when you heard noises and voices coming from the basement. That's weird, since your brothers were still working and you were the only person in the house, it could not be a thief, your brother was in charge of security and no one could enter (you yourself checked one night you try to escape).

"I'd better go see who or what it can be."

You walked down the hall until you reached the basement door, where you heard someone was arguing with someone else, you also managed to hear other voices that tried without results to stop the discussion. You were going to call your brother to tell him that there were people in the basement but there was a knock that came from your room.

_'Is there anyone else?'_

You thought as you walked away from the basement and walked to your room now, when you got close enough you could hear the voices that seemed to be from children.

_'Children?'_

You took a quiet breath and decided to open the door, what you found inside your room surprised you, you did not expect it at all.

"That ... fuck ..." You could not believe what your eyes were seeing, they were two girls and a flower, but what surprised you is that the flower had a FACE. If it was not because you're a fan of Undertale and when you say fanatic you mean obsessed with the game, you would not say that the two girls were dressed like Frisk, Chara and that the flower was Flowey.

"What are you three doing in my room? How did they get in? No, rather, how the hell did they break the fourth wall? " You asked without being able to believe that they are in front of you, they stared at you as if you had said it was the end of the world. They, rather Chara and Flowey looked at you as if you were crazy and you had two heads and Frisk looked at you confused. To be precise, you could see how crazy, after all, three of the characters in your favorite game that should be fictitious and not real, are currently in front of you, in your room.

"How did this happen? Have I eaten or eaten something in poor condition? How? This is probably because I let Nick give me the drink he made. Yes. Finally the side effects of that drink made effects and my mind is making me see hallucinations. Can I touch them? Can hallucinations be physical? ".

You reach out to touch Chara and she looks at you with an expression that seems to be a mockery combined with bewilderment. People in original approaches her with fear and anger, not with curiosity except for Frisk.

"Oh sure, that would be discourteous to touch you, well-

You did not finish your sentence because of a strong blow coming from the basement. You had completely forgotten about the people who were in your basement arguing. You hoped they had not killed each other, the blood was a bit hard to remove from the walls and the floor.

"You stay here, do not move from this place."

You left your room closing the door and walking to the basement, you stopped at the door, they still heard that they were arguing but now it seems that they were screaming at each other.

"It's better to stop this before someone gets hurt."

You said while you were taking out the key to the basement, first you need to get his attention. You hit the door twice with a 'toc toc' but they were still arguing with each other, you hit new but stronger. It seems that now they heard it because they stopped arguing, absolute silence, but you could hear what they were whispering, you hoped that they were not planning to attack you.

**\---------------------------------------------------**

"SOMEBODY HITS THE DOOR WHO WILL BE?"

"SHOULD WE RESPOND?"

"OF COURSE THAT NOT TONTO, COULD BE THE ENEMY!"

"Shhh! You could hear us! "

"We must not lower our guard".

"I agree, it could be someone dangerous."

"But what if not, maybe he could help us."

"Tsk you and your 'kindness', I will only tie him with my threads and tell us everything we want to know."

"We just killed him and now."

"FIRST WE SHOULD SEE WHO IS AND YES IS DANGEROUS".

"That's a good idea bro."

"Yes it is dangerous, it will be a **bad time** ".

**\--------------------------------------------**

"I think they've calmed down already."

You said to yourself, you did not know if you were people were good or not, you do not know if they will attack you at the moment that you will have the door. It is better to be prepared and alert for anything.

"I will open the door but it would be better if you do not try anything." 

You said while you put the key in the lock of the door and open it slowly. The moment you opened the door, you barely had time to dodge the threads, tentacles and bones that were thrown at you.

"What the fuck ?!"

You said while looking towards the basement, you did not expect to find what was inside. Inside the basement were skeletons, versions of Sans and Papyrus.

"Now I do have to be seeing hallucinations."

You were surprised, you did not really expect to find a lot of skeletons, two girls and a flower that speaks. Luckily they did not try to throw you more stuff.

"You will stay all day watching us or what." Nightmare spoke looking at you with displeasure. "Brother do not be rude!" Drean scolded him with a frown.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you're right, well, we'd better go to the living room." You said heading to the mentioned place while the others followed behind you at a considerable distance.

_'I need to tell Nick and Leo.'_

You thought while you were leaning in a corner, you saw how the others adjusted and others did not stop looking at every movement you made.

"Surely have several questions and doubts that want to clarify."

Uncomfortable silence ... You expected them to say something or ask but nobody said anything, you did not know if it was because they did not trust you or because they expected you to say something.

"To begin with, they are not in any AU, there are no monsters, no Monté Ebott, etc, they are in the world of reality, how to explain it ... It is where their creators are, do you understand what I am saying?" You asked while you looked at them hoping they understood. "I guess they can not open any portal or leave here, they can stay here meanwhile, they will have a room each, including food and whatever they need, now I have to call my brother and let him know we have guests for a while." You said taking out your phone and calling your brother, they followed every movement of yours that you did.

"Nick, how good are you answering?" You said putting in a loud voice so that they could also listen and not suspect that you are plotting something against them. "Yep, what happens? Why am I in a loud voice? " " You will not believe me if I told you but several Sans and Papyrus from some AUs are at home and you're loud so they can hear too "You inform him. "You're right, I do not believe you but because you're not lying to me, then it's the truth and I do not think you've called me just for this. What's wrong?" "Hahaha you know me very well, um, it happens that there are three more in my room and two of those three do not get along very well with the EsqueleBros. "You noticed that they looked at you suspiciously when you mentioned the last thing you said.

"I understand, I'll be there in twenty minutes" He said finishing the call

"DID YOU KNOW ABOUT US AND KNOW HOW WE ARRIVED HERE?" Blueberry asked

"Oh, yes and no. I know you and almost every version of your Alternate Universe, but I do not know how they got here. " You could hear a blow coming from your room. "If they break something, I'll make sure you do not eat chocolate again and I also have gardening scissors that I want to try!!" You shouted to be heard "oh well, then-

A series of audible beats made you jump from the side of the wall where you were, you went to the basement just in time to see several more skeletons appear and a strange smoke machine was probably broken. This time, multiple papyri were included with the Sanses, from some family AUs you knew.

It seemed that your mind had finally broken. This was official, you declare yourself crazy and need psychological therapy. We present you to your new therapist Hurray! It's time to call a witness to his madness.

You got up and went to the window, ignoring the silent calls of the skeletons that surround you. Opening the perpetually closed curtain, you let in the sunlight and then opened the other window to let in the breeze. The skeletons were surprised to see the sun come through the window. 

_'I guess they have not been released yet in their Universe ...'_

"So, I know with certainty that Fresh, Error and Ink are aware of this universe, I ask you to try to contain yourself, because attacking us would not do anything in the long term, except possibly destroying everything, I mean EVERYTHING You can not exist without us, and you can not prevent us from affecting your universes without destroying ourselves, and destroying ourselves is destroyed by extension, in any case, welcome to the world of your Creators.

" Your speech generates mixed reactions. Confusion, anger, curiosity, hate. The whole set of emotions. Fresh, surprisingly, seems to be having a panic attack of relief, while Ink is smiling with an incredibly mischievous flash in their orbits, and Error is simply watching the two react the way they are. The other skeletons seem very confused.

"Because of the large number of other Creators working on things, I presume that all of you, and most of you, know the multiverse as a whole, yet you are not aware of the fact that everything within your multiverse is dictated by beings of my own universe." 

They seemed to be assuming everything you were explaining, just now you realize that there are also some Gaster. You know very well that the next part of information will make Geno angry but you are prepared, in addition, yes Leo and Nick come and see that you have a bruise on the neck. You are not sure what will happen to Geno and you prefer not to find out.

"Well, Geno was aware of this because of an April Fools comic book, his creator, but it's a joke comic, so I'm not sure how much he really knows. Anyway. You were created by us. your gods But we are also people, and that is why we made you these things: hardship, pain, hatred, fluff, joy, love; everything builds character. You are who you are because of what you have experienced. I'm sorry for the pain you've experienced, but-

You are cut by a skeletal hand that hits you in the throat, your body pulls your hand until you crash into the wall behind you. The burning in the chest alerts you to the lack of air and your arm is contracted slightly by the instinct to fight, but you deny yourself. 

Heh Heh You denied.

A slight smile crosses your lips, and the hand around your throat tightens minutely. From the corner of your eyes, you can see the others fighting between them, but your gaze remains blocked with that of the Sans who hold you against the wall. It is, as expected, Geno, it does not surprise you because he had already discovered this before, and he was denied his retribution at that time.

You quickly grab Geno's arm and throw him to the ground, while you are sitting on his back, holding his hands behind him. Your reaction did not go unnoticed as some were already ready to attack you. You approached where your ear should be and spoke loud enough so that others will hear you.

"You should not have done that, you do not know me, you do not know the place where you are, you are in unknown territory, at this moment I could have killed you instantly" You spoke coldly "Ahem, I'm sorry, not every day you see your basement favorite characters, I would offer you a golden flower tea, but that does not exist here. " You tell them quietly smiling a little.

"I should ... ah ... fuck ... there's literally so much ... I have no idea where to start ... I do not even know how many of you are here ... Oh, yeah, I'd rather not die." There's so much information that you do not know how and where to start explaining to the EsqueleBros, blinking when a thought came to mind.

"VerteBros, we have to take an inventory of all of you." You get up from Geno and walk towards your backpack that is on the floor next to the door. You open it and take out your notebook. "Alright, here we go, time to count skeletons"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my first story, so do not be too hard but accept the constructive criticism and you can tell me what Universe they want to appear.  
> Still looking for someone to help me but I will publish some chapters, sorry for spelling mistakes or some other error. I finished this chapter at 11:30 p.m. and I want to see what they think of this, accepted the constructive criticism, advice and suggestions that AU want to appear. ヽ(=^･ω･^=)丿


	3. Presentations and rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rename the skeletons so as not to get confused, to avoid genocide and you are still hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I blame Jerry. Also some life craziness.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter and Happy Easter!! <3

Some time ago you have removed the skeletons from the basement and you have explained a little about where they are, all (except Ink, Error and Fresh) were looking out the window, it was expected since none of them had seen the surface. You decided to take them to the backyard so they can feel the sun and see the sky, you have not registered how many skeletons there are.

"All right, I have to make a list of all those who are here, I will say their name and Universe and I will give them a nickname, because it will be very confusing to call them all Sans, Papyrus and Gaster".

You grabbed your notebook and pencil starting to write the name of several AUs one below the other, you hoped that those children would not break anything from your room, because if they will break a single thing, they will see a real genocide.

"Let's see, Classic Sans, Classic Papyrus and Classic Gaster, the classics are just what I'll call Sans, Papyrus and Gaster, there's no way I'm dealing with identity problems so early in the morning."

Actually, it was 3:40 p.m. but you will not say anything, you do not want to start arguing for the hour.

"Because of the Multiversal knowledge that almost everyone knows, I'm sure they know the multiple nicknames of others enough to recognize the ones I'm going to call in. Let's start with the best-known AUs."

You settled into the chair that appeared by magic pokémon.

"First, we have the multiversal trio: Ink, Fresh and Error, Ink is the color with the giant brush, Fresh is the radical nightmare of the 90s that seems as if a unicorn vomits rainbows over it, and Error is the destroyer of worlds too known as Windows XP. "

You made a gesture with the hand in the direction of each skeleton while presenting it, before continuing with the others.

"Everyone knows the classics, so we continue with Underfell, Fell Sans, I'll call you Red and Fell Paps, I'll call you Edge, then follow Underswap Swap Sans, you are and always will be the lovely Blueberry, Swap Paps, you're Stretch but they also call you Honey, but you'll be Stretch, now Dreamtale, yes, there are actually several AU's called Dreamtale, but yours is the most popular of them all, it's also the only one with two Sanses instead of a Sans and a Papyrus. gay is Dream, and the one with the hentai tentacles covered in oil is Nightmare. "

Each skeleton showed different expressions before your informality to talk about them and you laughed a little before continuing.

"There are literally hundreds of thousands of AUs, frankly, I'm surprised there are not more skeletons here, but I guess there can only be so much of something before it's too much."

But something told you to prepare more place in the future, who knows if more skeletons will come to your basement.

"We continue with Echotale, Echo Sans, you are G, yes I know, simple name, finally we have Aftertale and ... I do not know the name of the UA, Sciencetale? Anyway, we have Geno who is the one who strangled me like I was a turkey a few minutes ago and Sci, respectively. Now with the presentations resolved, I must reiterate that killing me does not help their situation, I have no interest in dying and killing me they would be signing their death sentence, literally, I think they are all skeletons?   
  
I look around to confirm that it is correct, and you nodded before a sudden thought came to your mind.

"Why Nick has not arrived yet? I can not keep those three in my room forever, nor can I get them out because I'm sure you'll kill them. "

The skeletons asked who you were talking about, some already had a theory, others were curious. At that moment a boy with blue eyes, disheveled black hair, dressed in a black sweatshirt and black jeans approached Jane's side and watched them intently.

"Wow you were not lying" He replied looking at each one of them. "Of course not, we have to hurry and get those three out of my room before they break something." "The question is, what will we do next? You've already said, several of them will try to kill them. "

Nick was right, they will try to hurt them the moment they see them, you must think of a quick solution. What would Leo do in this situation? ...

At that time you remembered what your brother had said on one occasion when they had an argument.

_'You must respect the rules of the house'._

Rules…

That's!

If they stay here they must obey some rules, as you did not think before, it was so easy. You were wondering if there will be Yaoi among them, you should have photos if that happens.

"I already know what we'll do so they do not hurt him." You say as you look at the skeletons with a smile. "Let's go back inside the house, there are still three more to present."

You walk into the house while the others follow behind you.

 

                                     

 NICK POV

We were all in the living room, Jane left a few minutes ago to her room to bring those three, this is an uncomfortable silence, I hate the silences ...

"My name is Nicolás but they tell me Nick for short, I suppose Jane has already explained where they are at this moment, she told them they could stay, she also gave them a nickname, etc., etc. While my sister looks for those three, they can ask what they want, I do not bite "I said looking at them showing a playful smile.

"WHO ARE THOSE THINGS OF WHAT THEY SPEAKED A MOMENT WITH THE HUMAN JANE?" Curious Paps asked tilting his head to a curious side

"You'll know when they appear, because they'll stay here, there are some rules they should know. I'll tell you when my sister went down with the missing ones. " It does not seem that they are going to talk, distrustful skeletons ... Welp, who is going to do it, it is obvious that they are in a place where they have never been, this is so tiring. I was so deep in my thoughts that I did not realize that my cell phone was ringing, it was Leo.

"Hey! It is rare that you call at this time, unless it is an emergency. Did something happen? Hmm ... yes, no, they have not done it, I still do not know, on speaker? Okay. " Leo wanted to know about our guests, he does not call while he works, I guess he wants to know how they came to this place. "My brother wants to ask you some questions." I put the call on speaker as requested, I admit I'm curious too.

_"I guess you can already hear me, my name is Leonel but tell me just Leo. I'm the older brother of these two, I just wanted to know what AUs are from where they come from, if they would be so kind to tell me please. "_

"Yes it was just that, you could have asked me and I would have told you."

_"I thought you were not very interested in games and those things, so I did not ask you because I thought you did not know their AUs."_

"Yes, well, it depends, going back to the original theme, the AUs that are present here are, Undertale, Underfell, Underswap, Dreamtale, Echotale, Aftertale, Sciencetale, Ink, Fresh and Error, these are all ah and there are also three others in the room of Jane that by the way went to look for them ".

_"Others? Why did not you mention them to others? "_

I looked at the skeletons who were listening intently to the conversation I have with Leo. I should not mention their names when Jane still has not come back, I would make a big fuss, I guess they will not notice if I just say it in keywords.

"Okay, I guess you also know the game, because that's the reason why you discovered a new way of being able to observe and help Jane better with her 'problem'. But I can not even mention their names, I'll just say it another way, Knife, Rama and Goat. "

_"Hmmm ... I have it, it's already given to those who speak-_ ~~*noises interfere~~

It seems that Leo has problems at work.

"Leo? Can you hear?".

_“A-HELP !! Please someone help me! Aaaaahhhhh !!_ ~~*Interferences*~~ _**I told you not to move, I think I should have immobilized you**_ ~~".~~

"Hello? Tsk has already finished calling."

"WHAT HAS HAPPENED?! THAT OTHER HUMAN WAS ASKING FOR HELP! "

"WE HAVE TO HELP YOU!"

Blueberry and Papyrus were already ready to run out the door (or the window), the others were tense and ready to attack me at any time, now surely think that we are dangerous, I must fix this and quickly, if I do not want to die.

"Wow wow! Stand there, you two, everything is fine, that's part of Leo's work, that's the main reason why he does not call while he works, you do not have to worry about guys. "

"I do not know, kid, that sounded like you're having a **bad time**."

"I agree with him, boy."

"Should we really trust you?"

Sans, Stretch and Red said approaching me.

¡Jane apúrate y ayúdame! 

****

(We return to Jane)

You've had a good time trying to convince these two,better said to her...

"You can not hurt them, they're too much!"

"I do not care, I'll kill each one of them! It does not matter how many they are! jajajaja".

You still can not convince Chara not to hurt anyone, he even tried to kill Flowey who is currently using his vines to hold on to Frisk for his safety.

"Chara, it seems that you have not noticed but you are not in the subsoil, here there is no Reset or Saved".

When mentioning that information, Chara stopped laughing, it seems that now he is paying attention to what you say. Frisk and Flowey were also quiet, they have not said anything since you entered the room again.

"If any of you or they came to die, there will be no turning back, they will not be able to return, here is reality, not Reset, Saved or anything like that. It is better that you do not try to do anything against them, now please keep that knife, we have to go down because none of them knows that you are here too and I do not want to take more time. "

Chara surprisingly obeyed what you said and kept his knife and remained silent watching the ground, said nothing. Now you expected those skeletons to react in the same way and not violently but that would be impossible. Luckily with Nick's help, they could make them calm and do not break or kill anyone. You really do not want to deal with Leo's fury, it's more terrifying than Toriel furious.

"Well, the best thing would be to go down one by one, so that if any of them try to do something, Nick and I can avoid it. First I will go down with Frisk, then I will come to look for Flowey and finally and more dangerous, I will go down with Chara, ¿Understood? ".

“Yes”

Chara and Flowey said as Frisk nodded.

"I will go down now, Frisk, stay behind me and you two wait here without killing each other."

You took the knob on the door and opened it, Frisk following you closely.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

.  .  .

 

You did not expect to find Nick pinned with bones on the wall, and Sans, Stretch and Red in front of him, looking at him menacingly. While others watched the whole scene amused, less Blueberry, Papyrus and Dream who looked worried without knowing what to do to stop them. You honestly did not expect to see that scene ...

"What the hell is what they're doing?"

You said by drawing their attention that they looked at you right away, you made sure that Frisk is hidden behind so they do not see him. Nick when he saw you seemed very relieved, you could already feel the headache that this was causing you.

"I'm just going for a few minutes and they're already making trouble, get my brother off the wall, I want to get rid of all this mess quickly."

The three made disappear the bones that had holding Nick on the wall, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Well, the first of the three that I present to you and everyone knows you very well".

You motioned to Frisk to come out of hiding, approached staying next to you. The reactions varied between happy on the part of Blueberry, Papyrus, Dream, Ink, surprise that were Sans, Geno, Red, Edge and neutral on the part of Gaster, Error, Sci, G and Nightmare. No one tried to hurt him.

"Well, nobody tried to hurt him, I hope they react in the same way with the two that are missing, that would be a true miracle haha".

You agree with Nick, it would be a miracle that they will not try to kill Chara and Flowey. You must go for Flowey, before Chara decides to convert Flowey into fertilizer.

"I'll go for him next, Frisk, stay with Nick and when he comes back I do not want anyone pinned to the wall."

You went up the stairs quickly, you opened the door, you grabbed Flowey by his flowerpot, you went down and you came back with the others with Flowey behind your back.

"Now, the first one that I tried to attack, will sleep outside with the dog and will not be able to enter the house again. Understood?"

Slowly you got Flowey to see him and as you predicted, almost everyone was about to attack you.

"Everyone will sleep with the dog! ok not hahaha all calm, I'll make sure he does not hurt anyone. Now I'll go for the last person missing, Frisk, watch the flower. "

You handed Frisk to Flowey and climbed the stairs. The quicker you can do all this, the quicker you'll end up with this mess and you'll be able to eat, you'll die of hunger. You got to your room, you grabbed Chara's hand and you went down until you got back to the room where all the skeletons were looking at Flowey with a murderous look. Everyone turned to where you were.

"Now the last person missing to present is without more or less is ... Chara!"

Luckily you already knew that everyone was going to attack immediately, so you threw a pillow in front of them. Poor pillow, was brutally destroyed by bones, threads and hentai tentacles. You approached and picked up the remains of the pillow, then you would make sure to pay a funeral for being the bravest pillow.

"Rest in peace soldier, his sacrifice was not in vain."

Everyone looked at you as if you were crazy, you were talking with a pillow destroyed. That was not normal for them, but they'll get used to your follies and nonsense. They were still looking at Chara with intentions to kill her, you must also clarify the rules now that they are all ... calm.

"Very well, now I will explain the rules, nothing of murder, torture, genocide, homicide, nobody is going to dust anyone, ah, and nothing of femicide. They can explore the entire house except the room at the end of the hall, it's Leo's laboratory and he does not want anyone to enter there without his permission, my room, Nick's and Leo's, can not enter without our consent. You can add some more rules if you want. "

"Nah is fine, we will only add one, they can not enter our room without our permission, we are fine with the rest. Yes then we can think of something more to add, we'll say it ".

Sans answered idly, glancing at the others and then looking at Chara, now one less problem to deal with, you would have to deal with Leo when he gets home. Luckily they always have the rooms for the guests ready, this house was huge, several rooms, a large kitchen, a beautiful view that overlooked the extensive forest where several animals lived. It even had secret passages everywhere, it made every place in the house, as Leo had said, they were used for emergencies.

"Well, now that the presentations are done, I'll show your room to each one, so please follow me."

You turned around, up the stairs, past your room and went down the hall, where on each side there was a door to each room. You knew what each room was like, it adapts to each of them, after you knew that there were Alternative Universes of your favorite game, look for information from several AUs. You decided to remodel the rooms according to how you thought it would adapt to the personality of each one, you enjoyed painting, ordering, cleaning and decorating the rooms with the help of your brothers (the painting wars were fun, leaving your brothers full of paint , you could almost say that they looked like Fresh hahaha). Leaving your thoughts, you grabbed the door of the first room, opening it to be seen, you knew that Sans would be who would stay with the room. The walls were painted blue in his jacket, the ceiling was a dark blue as the night (with a surprise you will discover in the night), the bed in the corner near the window with a panoramic view of the front of the house and the forest on one side, with a bedside table next to it, in front of it a large wardrobe to store clothes and other things, the wooden floor, in the center of it was a cream-colored carpet.

The room looked like a five star hotel, Papyrus, Blueberry, Ink and Dream had stars in their eyes, the others seemed surprised. They have not seen the rest of the rooms yet. You could also see the astonishment Sans had on his face, it is definitely enabled for him.

"Well, who gets this room?"

"I!"

"HIM MAGNIFICENT SA-BLUEBERRY!"

Papyrus, Edge and Blueberry looked at each other, as if it were a competition of looks. It would be better to intervene before they fight over the room, they still had other rooms to see and choose. Damn, you're hungry and you have not been able to eat anything since you arrived, you promise yourself that if you do not eat something soon, you'll be biting some bone and you have several to choose from.

"No fights, there are still several rooms that can see, instead of fighting for one, I decide that Sans is left with this room and case closed."

This would be a long day ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, too much time. The studies and the workshop kept me busy, just when I was going to publish, bam! I catch a cold. But now I am better and I decided to publish today that is Easter, I also added another note at the beginning of the story, so go and review. I will try to update more often but I do not promise anything.  
> *sighs tired* Change and translate this chapter three times, I'm sure there are still some mistakes, but I did what I could. :'3


	4. N/A Meow(?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No es capítulo :"3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Cuánto tiempo (TwT)/

Bien, estuve mucho tiempo sin publicar ningún capítulo y éso fue más tiempo que el anterior .__."

No tengo excusas por no haber publicado nada, excepto que la inspiración fue por la ventana y aún sigo esperando que vuelva y también la escuela. por cierto, a lo que venía con está nota, estoy en otro lado siempre, en Wattpad mejor dicho, tengo otras historias y otras cosas.

¡Vayan y vean! Aunque también tengo cosas sin terminar ^ ~ ^""

También pueden hacerme alguna pregunta que tengan, siempre estoy al pendiente de aquí y en Wattpad :3

[Mi perfil en Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Shisune-10)

 

Entonces, ahora sólo escribiré y publicare el capítulo tal como está, en español, es mucho lio para mi tener que pasarlo a inglés (a pesar de que amo el inglés).

 

La otra razón por la cual no subia ningún capituca es que es complicado escribir sobre cada personaje. Tendran que estar acostumbrados a que suba capítulos en cualquier momento xD

Bueno, eso era todo lo que queria decirles, nos vemos ^^

 


	5. Food!! And Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get food. The Skele Bros know your other brother (it wasn’t a very good first impression). You watch the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Im supposed to update this story some time ago but I didn’t. I could say it was because of my studies, but that would be a lie. I’m really sorry, I thought that no one was interested in reading my story, but . . .
> 
> 27 Kudos, 3 Bookmarks, and 1016 Blows!!
> 
> Thank you very much!!!
> 
> SansLover_Sarah is my Betta, she helps me with the translation of the story, thank you very much!  
> I will try to update this story 1 or 2 times a week. But it depends on the time that Sarah has to translate each chapter.
> 
> OH! And I also have a Tumblr you can go see, and ask something, although it’s not much.

You never thought that is would be so difficult to distribute a room to each of the skeletons , you had to prevent them from fighting several times. At this time everyone was back in the living room to find out how each of them ended up here. The worst of all is that you have not eaten anything yet!

Nick at that moment guessing your thoughts about the food, said he would prepare the food while they talked and you looked at him as if he had said that there is world peace or that Nightmare became someone good again. The others looked at you strangely again, you suppose you looked desperate for food like Horror Sans or something, what you thought was funny.

"So will eveyone tell me what they were doing before they will arrive here? That could help us find clues to how we could have ended up in this place. "Dream asked observing each one of them.

"THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY WILL BE THE FIRST WITH MUCH TASTE! I WAS IN THE KITCHEN MAKING TACOS WITH THE HUMAN FOR DINNER, WHEN I FINISHED DOING THEM, I CALLED MY BROTHER PA-STRECH TO COME DOWN TO EAT AND THEN WE WERE IN THAT BASEMENT WITH ALL OF YOU! "

Oh that reminds me that I shouldn’t let Blueberry, Edge and Paps not try to make their spaghetti, tacos and lasagna, I do not want to lose the kitchen and the house. Also, my brothers already had enough food poisoning when I was in my cooking apprenticeship, I still wonder how they did not end up in the hospital every time I prepared the food, even I knew that it was not the best cooking in the world. Strech's voice brought me out of my thoughts.   
  
"I was in my room sleeping because I was bone tired heheh then I went down to the kitchen when Blueberry called me saying that dinner was ready, when I got to the kitchen my eyes went black and then I was in the basement . "

"AT THE TIME THE GREAT PAPYRUS WAS WITH THE HUMAN IN UNDYNE’S HOUSE, THEN SO THAT THEY COULD HAVE FUN THEM, I JUMPED FOR THE WINDOW AND THEN WAS IN THIS BASEMENT!"   
  
"Just like Strech said, I was in my bed resting the basins for a while, then I woke up in the basement with you." Sans commented

"I think it's very obvious that I was stuck in the Void, watching the human seeing every decision I made in this timeline," Gaster politely said.   
  
"I was at a cool party." Fresh replied, I thought I would be bothering Error (or with Paper Jam).   
  
"I was in a fight with Ink, again." This is obvious from part of Error   
  
"I was spending time with Error as always." Malforse that, there are still possibilities for the Errorink

"I was enjoying the negative feelings that I provoked from a nightmare of a child hahaha." El Pitch- I say Nightmare answered   
  
"I was about to go and stop Nightmare and alleviate the negative feelings that came with that nightmare." Dream said, she asked me if Cross would also appear   
  
"Lying in Waterfall thinking what to do." G said, maybe he was smoking.   
  
"Stuck in my place, talking to Frisk." Flowey replied, yes of course, rather harassing Frisk.

"TSK WAS GIVING A PUNISHMENT TO A UNSUITABLE VAGO!" Edge said with folded arms.   
  
". . ."   
  
Red did not say anything after Edge spoke and I'm sure why, he looked very nervous, he was also sweating too. Well I guess I'll have to change that behavior between those Fell brothers, Red was and is one of my favorite Sans, I'm determined to change the behavior of Edge to Red.   
  
I will make him become a better brother for Red. The brothers are supposed to be protecting each other, whether they are related by blood (or magic) or not. I can also try to help Edge learn to cook well.   
  
"Hey, Jane?"

"Yes, what's wrong, Nick?"

"You've been staring at the wall for a good couple of minutes and I think you do not have any kind of power to destroy it."   
  
"What?" I looked at him and he was right, I was facing away from the others looking at the wall, I had not noticed. At that moment my stomach growled and I remembered that I had not eaten anything yet. Nick looked at me funny.

"The food is almost ready, I think Leo will be home early today."   
  
"I guess we'll eat together again, it's been a while since Leo arrived early."   
  
"You're right, he's been very busy with work lately."

"And there was our sentimental moment out the window."   
  
"Yes, just like Papyrus in Undyne's house."   
  
"True haha."

We went to the place where you hear the screams arguing between them, as expected, Geno had Chara on the floor with his magic, Strech the same but with Frisk nailed to the wall (which incidentally, was scared), while Sans was busy holding Flowey by his stem(I was thinking of writing neck instead of stem xd). Luckily Blueberry and Paps were not present but the others were not doing anything to end the fight.

Except Dream was being stopped by one of Nightmare's hentai tentacles and Error was holding ink, ink on sciente with his son while watching the scene unfolding in front of him, Gaster and G were not trying to help either (they were just in a corner watching). Nick and I were going to stop them but we heard someone coming through the front door, a chill ran down our backs knowing who this person was.

"We are already two, we are going to the kitchen with Blueberry and Paps, we will pretend that we did not hear anything about what was happening."   
  
"Good plan, how do you know the two of them are in the kitchen?"   
  
"It's the most likely place where you two are."   
  
"Oh you're right, let's go."   
  
"Yes."

We sidled like ninjas into the kitchen and closed the door behind us with a sigh of relief. We were safe here, the kitchen is one of the places in the house that is soundproofed to be able to cook in peace. We noticed that Blueberry and Paps were curiously watching the oven or rather what is inside the oven, at least they did not try to raise the temperature of the oven.

"What are you guys doing?"   
  
They jumped surprised by our presence, I suppose they were very interested in the oven to hear us enter here.   
  
"WE ARE TRYING TO FIND OUT WHAT IS WHAT IS WITHIN THE OVEN, HUMANA YANE WHAT FOOD IS IT? IT DOES NOT SEEM SPAGHETTI. "

"IT DOES NOT LOOK LIKE TO BE TACOS."   
  
"Oh it's just a meatloaf that Nick made. Have you ever tried it?"   
  
They both shook their heads with curiosity, I could not believe they had never tasted this delicious food of the gods. Maybe I'm exaggerating, no, I'm not exaggerating because Nick cooks great. I had to correct this misfortune right now, I can not let these two not taste a bit.

"Nick."   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Check if the meatloaf is ready, these guys should try it."   
  
"It's okay."   
  
I smiled when I noticed a slight blush on Nick's cheeks. He was always shy when it came to compliments directed towards his food.

**_______________________**

 

I was in my lab room because today I would continue with my experiments and exams to test subject G-073. Reacted well to the serum but the side effects caused paranoia, hallucinations and nausea to the subject. While writing down all this in my notebook I felt some emotions that were not mine, I saw a slight blurred image of skeletons in what I guess is the living room in the house.

He was not sure, maybe only Jane returned to dream about those characters from that Undertale videogame, since he knew the game he was obsessed with him. But just in case I'll call Nick to ask him.   
  
"Hello Nick."   
  
"Hey! It's rare that you call at this time, unless it's an emergency. Did something happen? "

"No, I just called because I had seen that we have visitors, I wanted to make sure it's true or only Jane came back to dreaming about those characters."   
  
"Um ... yes, we have visitors."   
  
"Okay, have they caused any problems?"   
  
"No, they have not."   
  
"Do you know how they could reach our universe? They are just people in a game, it should not be possible for them to be here. "

“We still do not know, they are trying to decipher it, maybe when you get home you can chat with them and find out more."   
  
"Interesting, yes maybe, put it on speaker, I want to talk with them for a moment."   
  
"On speaker? it's okay."

"I guess you can already hear me, my name is Leonel but tell me just Leo. I am the older brother of these two, I just wanted to know which AUs they come from, if they would be so kind to tell me please. "

"Yes it was just that, you could have asked me and I would have told you."   
  
"I thought you were not very interested in games and those things, that's why I did not ask you because I thought you did not know their AUs".

Actually, I know very well that this game caught Jane's attention as well as his, had seen how he played and discovered every secret that was hidden.

"Yes, well, it depends, going back to the original theme, the AUs that are present here are, Undertale, Underfell, Underswap, Dreamtale, Echotale, Aftertale, Sciencetale, Ink, Fresh and Error, these are all, ah, and there are also three others in the room of Jane that by the way went to look for them ".

"Others? Why didn't you mention them to others? "   
  
"Okay, I guess you also know the game, because that's the reason why you discovered a new way of being able to observe and help Jane better with her 'problem'. But I can not even mention their names, I'll just say it another way, Knife, Branch and Flower. "

“Hmm . . . I have it, I know who you are talking about-

“Leo? Can you hear?”

Subject G-073 hit me with the chair, causing me to drop the cell phone onto the ground. I had forgotten that I was still in the room with him. G-073 grabbed my cell phone with the intention of calling for help.

_ "H-HELP!! Please someone help me! Aaaaahhhhaaaa!! - _

That blow was not strong enough to hurt me, only a small cut on my right cheek. Immediately I approached G-073 and hit him leaving him on the ground holding his stomach. I grabbed him by his hair, bringing his face closer to mine.

" **I told you not to move, I think I should have immobilized you first**."   
  
I hung up the call, I could talk calmly when I got home. But first I want to take care of this matter.

"I'll have to punish you for your disobedience, maybe that way you will learn to behave better next time."   
  
I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and started to take him to another room, where I like to 'experience' some subjects differently. I watched as G-073 looked around the room with terror, especially the things that were hanging on the walls.

"I see that you like my work tools, now you will have the opportunity to feel how he used some of them in you."   
  
. . .

 

By the time I finished, I realized that it was time to go home if I wanted to arrive early and have time to talk with our guests. I took one last look at G-073 who was now unconscious in her room, hoping she learned the lesson. I walked through the corridors of the laboratory to go through the iron gate that is the exit, but not before greeting the guard and directing me to my car.

It did not take long to get there and park the car in the garage, go out and walk to the entrance, take out the key, open the door and enter inside by closing the door behind me, only to hear a fight.

Arriving at your house, entering the room and seeing how a group of skeletons are fighting each other and holding children (including Flowey) against the wall or the floor, is not normal. I was not in the mood for this, I also have a headache from the blow G-073 caused me.

Without saying a word I approached from behind Sans and took Flowey from his hands, placed Flowey at a table far away from them. Push Geno towards Strech causing them to collide with each other, causing the two to release Frisk and Chara. Taking advantage of this, I held the two children in my arms and approached the table where Flowey was.

"Frisk, grab the Flowey pot please." He did it without hesitation while his other arm was gripping me.   
  
I did not pay attention to the looks that others were giving me and I walked towards the kitchen, in it was Nick with Jane accompanied by Papyrus and Blueberry. Place the children on the floor and return to the room with the others.

"You can not just show up at our house and fight, I'm informed that you have already heard the rules from inside this house. If they are going to kill each other, then do it outside, not inside the house. Nor will I allow any harm to children and that includes Flowey as well. Anyone who has broken a rule will be punished according to the seriousness of the situation and the problem he has done. Now my brother has prepared lunch for all of us, so Nightmare let go of your brother, Error wake Ink up, when you have done it they go to the dining room. I'll just say it one more time. I do not want any kind of discussion, destruction or fight inside my house. _**Understood**_? "   
  
**__________________________**

Nick and I were eavesdropping behind the door Leo's conversation with the boys, Leo was upset and when he is upset is more terrifying than Gaster, I guess he had problems at work.   
  
"Did you notice that bandage on Leo's cheek?" Nick asked me without taking my eyes off the front.

"Yes, that would explain that little feeling of pain that I felt hours ago."   
  
He looked at me immediately, I think I should not have mentioned that, woops.   
  
"Why didn’t you tell me?"

"It was not so bad, it was just a little pain, nothing serious."   
  
"You know it could be more serious than it seems, the next time something similar happens, you have to tell me Jane."

This is why he should not have said something, he worries too much, or that he only had 1 HP like Sans or something like that.   
  
"Yes, it's okay, now we're going to have to serve the food at the dining room table. I can already hear my stomach speaking for hunger. "   
  
We quickly place the plates and cutlery on the table with the help of Papyrus and Blueberry. While the others entered one after the other and they settled each one in their place. Place two bottles of ketchup, mustard, honey, one of wine, one jug of water and one of juice.

The order in which they put each one was like that, in a corner was Error, by his side Geno, Fresh, Dream, Blueberry, Papyrus, Stretch, Sans, Red, Edge, G, Gaster, Nightmare, Ink, Leo, Frisk, Chara, Flowey. Next to Flowey there was a place for Nick, I was helping him with the food in the kitchen. He took the tray out of the meatloaf and left it on the table, I put a slice on each plate.

"Do you think that neither of them will try to do something towards the other? I mean, fight between them like they did a while ago. "   
  
"Nah, I'm sure they will not fight anymore."   
  
"For now."   
  
"Yeah, so for now let's enjoy peace."

My stomach growled at that moment as if he said he was hungry and wanted food, Nick smiled at this.   
  
"You're right, come on, let's take the food to the room, I'm sure you're not the only one hungry."

The two grabbed some plates and entered the room with the others, they began to serve everyone. Placing the last plate of food in front of Error, you sit at his side because it was the only place available. You were in the middle between Error and Nightmare, next to him was Leo, Frisk, Chara, Flowey and Nick.

He was very good and quiet, with small conversations part of Blue and Papyrus with Nick about the food and cooking classes. He was so calm until Nick had to talk to Leo ... Why could not he continue like that a little longer?   
  
"Jane felt pain today and did not say anything."   
  
I cast a look of betrayal at Nick, I thought he would not say anything to Leo. Whenever something like this happens with either of them, they feel guilty and angry with themselves. As if it were his fault, when in reality it is not like that.

"I'm sorry, Jane."   
  
Leo apologized looking at his plate on the table, only grunted, I really hate this happening.   
  
"It was not your fault or your intention, so forget about that and tell us what happened to your cheek."   
  
"They hit me with a chair while talking to Nick on the phone."

"Then that's why you hung up without warning."   
  
I was so involved in the conversation that I forgot about the others at the table. They were just listening in silence, I can feel the distrust in the air.   
  
"By the way, where will the children sleep?"

"With me in my room, so none of our dear visitors try something while they sleep."   
  
I can feel the looks of everyone on me, this is uncomfortable ...   
  
"Well, if there's no problem, it's fine."   
  
"For me too."   
  
Why are you still watching me? Do I have something on my face? I need something to stop them from looking

"Great, then ... Where is the dessert ?! Nick, I saw you preparing something, do not hide it, I know what has something to do with chocolate. "   
  
"I thought you wouldn’t notice."

Nick got up from his place collecting dirty dishes and going to the kitchen for dessert.   
  
"You should not challenge her when it comes to something sweet, I thought you already knew it from what happened last time."   
  
"I know, do not remind me, I still have nightmares about food ..."

"WHAT HAPPENED THE LAST TIME HUMANS?"   
  
Papyrus asked, it was about time someone said something. Nick's plate slipped.   
  
"I do not want to remember that, bye."   
  
Nick decided to run away to the kitchen.   
  
"Cowardly hahaha."   
  
"Explosions, that's what happened Papyrus."   
  
"How the hell do you mean 'explosions'?" Red decided to ask.

"That's something I still can not understand."   
  
In all the conversation until now I was laughing, I still remember Nick covered in brightness and pink paint. I should try again, but this time not in Leo's room and lab.   
  
"Jane please stop laughing and explain to us  what you did."

Now everyone is watching me again, great, note the sarcasm.   
  
"Hahaha just put explosions of paint and shine all over the house."   
  
"Do not forget the food."   
  
"Oh also explosive food like flour, sugar, cookies, chocolate, etc., haha etc."   
  
"You even put those things in the bathroom, was it necessary?"   
  
Nick commented leaving the kitchen holding a chocolate cake and with the other hand the plates to serve the cake.

"Give me give me! I want a piece of that cake. "   
  
"Already, do not get impatient."   
  
  
. . .

  
  


This happened quickly without realizing it, when I looked through the window it was already dark. I decided to go outside and sit on the grass, I always liked to look at the stars, it was relaxing. Today during the course of the day many things happened, I was very busy and stressed by work, my brothers the same. Dining all together and chatting animatedly on various topics did not always happen, lately one of us cooked, we ate and we would go to sleep after lunch, being too tired to do something else. The arrival of the boys took us by surprise and took a turn in our lives. I was so distracted by my thoughts that I did not hear when someone was next to me.

It was Sans.   
  
"Heya kid."   
  
"I did not notice you arrive. How long have you been by my side?"   
  
"Just a few minutes, you were a bit lost in space heh."   
  
"Yes, we could say that it was spaced hahaha."   
  
"Hehehe did not know what you like jokes."

"Yeah, even if it does not look like it, Nick used to tell me jokes and jokes when I was little, Leo did not like haha."   
  
"How is a witch like a weekend?"   
  
"I do not know."   
  
"What the two are flying."   
  
"Pff hahahaha that was bad."

"But you're laughing."   
  
"I know and I hate myself for that."   
  
"That sounded like Papyrus heh heh."   
  
* Wild Papyrus appears through the window *   
  
"SANS !!!"   
  
"Sup brother."

"STOP COUNTING THE HUMAN! YOU ARE A BAD INFLUENCE FOR HER !! "   
  
"It's already late Paps ..."   
  
"NYE? WHY DO YOU SAY THAT HUMAN? "   
  
"Because Sans has already caught me in his network of bad jokes."   
  
I threw myself dramatically in Sans's arms while extending my hand to Paps.   
  
"NYEEEEEEEEEE !!"

Paps angry over our puns closed the strong window while we were laughing.   
  
"Heh heh heh we should go in again, it's getting cold."   
  
"Haha ok."   
  
He extended his hand to help me and accept it. Bad idea.   
  
POOFFFTH! * fart sound *

"..."   
  
"..."   
  
"Hahahaha, was it really necessary to do it? Haha"   
  
"Heh heh heh The old fart cushion trick, it's always funny."   
  
"SANS !! HUMAN! "   
  
"Let's go inside, before we make Paps more angry."

 

 

Definitely these guys are changing our lives.

 

 

* * *

[My Tumblr](https://shizune10.tumblr.com/)

I love cats and foxes <3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up uploading this chapter at night, I hope you enjoyed it. :3


	6. Really not feelin up to it right now... s0RrY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry... Sorry...  
> I'm really sorry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good and bad news??

Heyyy! how long...

 

uhh...

Then, as you know, I am a beginner in all this, that is the excuse that I said every time I remembered that I have to update the story. They do not know how much I really love writing, but I usually write only while I'm bored at school or without animosity heheh. Soooo, every time I tried to write the new chapter, the sheet remained blank and instead of thinking how to continue it, I imagined another version of the story or had ideas to create another different story.

What I want to say, I have no idea how to continue..

  
" _But what will happen to the story then?_ "

  
" _Are you going to eliminate it?_ "

  
" _Will not it continue?_ "

....

The story is in hiatus for an indefinite time until I can continue it.

There are bad news ...

.

.

.

.

Welp, Now the good news!! ???????

On what I mentioned earlier, from a different version of the story '-'

I started writing, but so that it does not happen the same as before, first I will write the first chapters and then upload them as I go to English with the help of my friend and betta SansLover_Sarah.

 

So... 

Remember that I am always here and my Tumblr!! >_<

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that any doubt or question, go to my Tumblr or leave it in the comments ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Seya!~


	7. NEWS!!(? :D

Well, how have they been?

I already have the first chapters of the story, it will be one or two chapters per week! :3

and I wanted to warn you to be attentive, I will do my best not to take too long as happened in this story;

Any question can leave it in the comments and I will answer it when I see it ^^

 

see you! <3


	8. News (again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News ~w~

Hey! look who has returned, again :'3

I have news and something I want to tell you.

First the news: Officially from now on, I will update once or twice the weekends the two stories, Different and the other version of this story. The first chapter of Different will be available today perhaps, while the first chapter of the other story will be during the week.

And with this the news concludes, now we go with what I wanted to tell you:

  
...

I'm really surprised that although this story is in indefinite hiatus, there are still people who give Kudo, despite having almost no chapter...  
I have no idea if any other writer also does it but.. I keep the notifications that come from someone who left a comment or gave a Kudo, that motivates me to move forward when I have a blockage or lack of inspiration for the next chapter.

Every time I published a chapter, I'm reviewing every few minutes if someone saw it or something, to see that someone simply read or was interested in something that I have written, that little action, has already made my day.

Thank you for taking a moment to enter and read what I have written. ^^


End file.
